


You are (not) OK!

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Youngjae karanlık evde duvarın köşesinde oturan çocuğa baktı ve yine diğerinin ezberlemiş olduğu o yalanı söyledi."İyi olacaksın Daehyun."Daehyun saçları arasına dolaşmış parmaklarını çözdü ve kollarını dizleri üzerine serbest bıraktı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Şimdi gitmesine izin veremezdi. Youngjae onu bu şekilde bırakmamalıydı. Yavaşça başını kaldırıp karanlıkta parlayan o gözleri buldu ve cümleyi düzeltti."Beni sevdiğin sürece iyi olacağım."
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 1





	You are (not) OK!

"İlaçlarını alıyor musun?" Doktor Bang önündeki dosyaları incelerken gözlüğünün üstünden Daehyun'u süzdü.

Daehyun umursamazca başını aşağı yukarı salladı.

Doktor Bang bu kez gözlüğünü düzelterek gözlerini onun üzerine dikti. "Düzenli olarak mı?"

"Belki..." Daehyun gözlerini kaçırdı. İlaç saatlerini çoğunlukla unutuyordu.

Doktor Bang başını iki yana sallayıp önündeki deftere bir şeyler karaladı. "Bu ayki seyansı neden 1 hafta erkene çektin?"

Daehyun derin bir nefes aldı ve hararetle anlatmaya başladı. "Chijgaeg yine beni eleştirmeye başladı. Her hareketim ona batıyor!"

Yongguk anlayışla başını salladı. Daehyun yine kedisi Chijgaeg'in onunla konuştuğunu sanıyordu. Ne zaman böyle olsa seyansı erkene çekerdi. Artık Daehyun'la aralarındaki ilişki doktor-hasta'dan ziyade arkadaş gibiydi, tam 5 yıldır onunla ilgileniyordu.

"Chijgaeg'in konuşamayacağını biliyorsun... Durumun kötüye gittiğini düşünüyorum Daehyun, ilaçlarını düzene soksan iyi edersin ve ayrıca..."

Daehyun aniden onun sözünü kesti. "Belki de yeni bir doktor bulabilirim, ha? Eminim Chijgaeg bile beni 5 yıl içinde iyileştirebilirdi!"

"İyileşme süreci hastaya bağlıdır, doktora değil. Ve ayrıca... Seni gerçeklere bağlayacak birini bulman işe yarayabilir." Yongguk gülümsedi ve Daehyun bunun üzerine biraz olsun yumuşadı.

"İyi olacaksın Daehyun."

Daehyun Yongguk'un muayenehanesinden çıkıp evinin yakınlarındaki parka gitti. Mayıs havasını çok severdi. Serin ama soğuk değil; sıcak ama yakıcı değil... Yürüyüş yolunda ilerlerken derin bir nefes aldı. Iyileşmeliydi. Hasta olduğunu biliyordu ama engel olamıyordu. Orta seviye şizofreni hastasıydı ve hastalığı git gide ilerliyordu. Doktoru ile, zar zor gidip 2 günde bıraktığı sanat kulübünde tanıştığı tek arkadaşı diyebileceği Junhong sayesinde tanışmıştı. Doktor Bang, yani Yongguk, Junhong'un abisiydi. Ah, bir de komşusu Jongup vardı. Ailesinin tersine güler yüzlü bir çocuktu ve Daehyun'u hep kontrol ederdi.

Küçükken kaybettiği ailesinden kalan koca evde -malikanede- yalnızca Chijgaeg ile birlikte yaşıyordu. Para... Hastaysanız gideceği tek yer ilaçlardı. Yongguk ona eve bir hizmetçi alması konusunda çok ısrar etmişti ama Daehyun bunu kabul etmiyordu, çoğu insana güvenmezdi. 5 yıldır sürekli iyileşmeye çalışmış, fakat başaramamıştı. Kendine uğraşlar bulmuş, arkadaşlar edinmeye çalışmıştı. Ama şimdi umudunun kesildiğini hissediyordu. Belki de ömrünü kedisiyle tartışarak geçirirdi... Yada eşyalarla...

"Gerçeklere bağlayacak biri..." diye mırıldandı. "Böyle birini nerden bulabilirim ki?"

Duyduğu sesleri önemsememeye çalıştı 'Şunun saçlarına bak, kıyafeti de ayrı bi değişik.'

"Beynin sana oyun oynuyor Daehyun... Kimse öyle demedi." İlaçlarını henüz aldığı için kafası fazla karışmıyordu.

Bir çarpışmayla sendeledi. Koşan birine çarpıp onu yavaşlatmıştı ama çocuk Daehyun'un özür dilemesini beklemeden yoluna devam etti.

Daehyun yalnızca seslendi "A-afedersiniz."

Yaklaşık 3 metre uzaklıktaki çocuk durdu ve nefes nefese arkasını döndü.

Bol bir eşofman giymişti ve omzundan düşen kapşonlu sayesinde içindeki çapraz atlet gözüküyordu. Derin nefesler alıp göğüsü inip kalkarken zaten teki takılı olan beyaz kulaklığını çıkardı ve Daehyun'a doğru yürümeye başladı. O yaklaştıkça yüz hatları belli oluyordu. Fazlasıyla dolgun yanakları vardı. Terden ıslanmış siyah saçları dalgalıydı ve alnının üzerine düşüyordu.

Daehyun olduğu yere çakılmış gibi duruyordu. Kendisine yaklaşan çocuğun terden ıslanmış teni ve saçları fazla çekiciydi. Yuvarlak burnu dolgun yanaklarının ortasına konmak için yaratılmış gibiydi. Bir yandan korkuyordu, insanlara güvenmediğini söylemiştim değil mi? 'Aptal Daehyun, gidiyordu işte neden özür diledin ki?'

"Neden öyle bakıyorsun? İyi misin?"

Çocuk gözlerini genişletip telaşla elini olduğu yerde donmuş olan Daehyun'un yüzüne doğru salladı.

"...." Daehyun gözlerini kocaman açmış, karşısındaki etkileyici çocuğa bakıyordu. Sanki dünya sadece o ikisi etrafında dönüyordu.

"Heeey?" Çocuk kaşlarını kaldırıp yaptığı harekete devam etti.

Daehyun yutkundu ve etrafa bakındı. İnsanlar ona bir tuhaf bakıyordu. "E-evet iyiyim."

Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, bu çocuk ona zarar vermeyecekti. Yoo, hayır... Ya o bir seri katilse ve sırf ona çarptı diye bir sonraki kurbanı Daehyun olursa? Aklından geçen düşünceyle gözlerini genişletti ve arkasını dönüp koşmaya başladı.

"Hey! İyi olduğuna emin misin?" Daehyun, çocuğun bağırışlarını görmezden geldi ve koşmaya devam etti. Bir sonraki aşamayı biliyordu, bunları kedisine anlatacaktı.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Sana söyledim Chijgaeg, o bir seri katil ve her an beni bulabilir!" Daehyun kendine bir fincan kahve doldurdu.

"Saçmalıyorsun." dedi Chijgaeg yerde yayılırken. "Yalnızca parkta spor yapan birisi."

"Her neyse haklı çıktığımda göreceksin... Yakında ölebilirim." Daehyun gerçekten de ciddiydi. Korkuyordu.

Chijgaeg gözlerini kapattı ve "Bana süt vermezsen öleceksin." dedi. Bunun üzerine Daehyun bardağını masaya bıraktı ve buzdolabına yöneldi. "Yalnızca kendini düşünüyorsun..."

Chijgaeg'in yeşil kabını çıkarıp yere bıraktı. Çoğu zaman bencil bir kedi olsa da onu seviyordu. Sütü koymaya başladığında kapı çaldı. Daehyun korkudan şişeyi düşürmüştü. Chijgaeg hemen koşup yere dökülen sütü yalamaya başladı.

'Aptal kedi...' diye düşündü Daehyun. 'Bir de beni eleştirip duruyor.'

Derin bir nefes alıp ekrana baktı. Bu o çocuktu... "Sana söylemiştim Chijgaeg. Beni öldürmeye geldi işte."

Bu sırada megafonun açık olduğunu farketmemişti. "Hayır seni öldürmeye gelmedim, bunu düşürdün." Dolgun yanaklı çocuk gülüp ilaç kutusunu kameraya yaklaştırdı. İlacın nöroleptik bir ilaç olması, onun bu tuhaf davranışını -aniden kaçmasını- açıklıyordu. Kameraya doğru tekrar gülümsedi.

Daehyun kuşkuyla gözlerini kıstı ve neredeyse yerle sevişen kedisine baktı. Dudaklarını ısırarak kapıyı açma tuşuna bastı ve çocuğun bahçeye girmesini bekledi. O ilaçlara ihtiyacı vardı.

Kapıda açtığı küçük aralıktan başını uzattı ve çocuğun nazikçe uzattığı ilacı onun elinden adeta kaptı.

"T-teşekkürler..." Daehyun tam kapıyı kapatırken çocuk onu durdurdu.

"Beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin? Hava kararıyor ve evim uzakta... Sırf sana şu küçük kutuyu getirebilmek için buraya geldim, bana borçlusun." Gözüyle Daehyun'un elinde sıkıca kavradığı ilacı gösterdi.

"B-ben, senin bir katil olmadığını bilemem..." Daehyun genellikle dürüsttü. Bu, hastalığıyla ilgili bir özlellikti.

Çocuk sevimlice başını iki yana salladı. "Katil değilim."

Daehyun geri çekilip kapıyı ardına kadar açtı. İlk kez böyle bir şey yaşıyordu, ilk kez birine böyle güveniyordu. İsmini dahi bilmediği birine...

Salonun rahat koltuğunda oturan çocuğun önüne bir fincan kahve bırakırken "İsmini öğrenebilir miyim?" dedi Daehyun. Gerçekten insanlarla konuşma sınırını zorluyordu, buna o bile şaşırmıştı.

"Ah, kabalığım için üzgünüm. Ben Youngjae, Yoo Youngjae..."

Youngjae'nin bakışları üzerine Daehyun da konuştu. "D-Daehyun, Jung Daehyun."

Youngjae gülümsedi ve başını yere eğdi. Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyordu ama Daehyun'dan etkilenmişti. Şuan doğanın en büyük kanunlarından birini çiğniyor olmalıydı.

Daehyun çaktırmadan telefonunu kolay ulaşabileceği bir yere koydu. Az da olsa şüphesi vardı, tabii hastalık gereği... Karşısında kıyafetine kadar terden ıslanmış çocuğa baktı. Hasta olup üşütebilirdi ama eğer Daehyun şuan aklından geçen şeyi söylerse bunun kendisi olmadığını düşünecekti. Yine de söyledi.

"Üşüteceksin. Duş almak ister misin? Sana ödünç kıyafet verebilirim." Sözlerini bitirdiğinde titreyip yutkundu.

Youngjae nazikçe başını salladı "Teşekkür ederim, eğer sorun olmazsa..."

"H-hayır hiç sıkıntı değil."

Daehyun onu üst kattaki banyoya yönlendirirken Youngjae "Bu koca evde gerçekten yalnız mı yaşıyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Kedim Chijgaeg ve ben." diye düzeltti Daehyun. Aslında bu evde yaşadığı söylenemezdi 10'dan fazla odası vardı ve Daehyun yalnızca 2 tanesini kullanıyordu.

Üst kata çıktıklarında önce Youngjae'ye kullanmadığı banyolardan birini göstermeye karar verdi fakat ne halde olduklarını bilmiyordu, kim bilir kaç yıldır giren ya da temizleyen olmamıştı... Mecburen onu odasının içindeki kişisel banyoya götürdü ve odasındaki kanepenin üzerine giyecek rahat bir şeyler koydu.

"Teşekkürler." Youngjae gülümserken yere bakmıştı.

"Önemli değil. Bir şey olursa b-ben aşağıda olacağım."

Youngjae duş alırken o da döktüğü sütü temizlemeye karar verdi. Şaşırtıcı olan şuydu ki birkaç dakika öncesine kadar onu eleştirip duran kedisi şimdi konuşmuyordu. Normalde bir kez konuşmaya başlasa bu en az 1 hafta sürerdi. Daehyun derin bir nefes aldı.

"İyileşeceğim..."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Bu ilaçlar... Onları neden kullandığını sorsam fazla ileri gitmiş olur muyum?"

Youngjae gözüyle mutfak masasının üstündeki kutuları işaret etti. Saçları, kurutmadığı için kabarmış ve dalgalanmıştı; bu onu sevimli gösteriyordu.

Yaklaşık 3 saattir Daehyun ile mutfakta oturmuş, sohbet ediyorlardı. Daehyun için neredeyse bir ilk olan bu sosyalleşme belirtisi onu gerçekten iyi ve 'normal' hissettirmişti. Youngjae ile bir çok ortak yönleri vardı. Mesela ikisi de şarkı söylemeyi seviyordu.

Daehyun acıyla gülümsedi. Bundan Youngjae'ye bahsederse, ondan kaçmasından korkmuştu. Evet, ondan etkilenmişti. Hatta hoşlanmıştı da...

"Ben... Nasıl söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum." Aslında hastalığından birilerine bahsetmek ve içini dökmek istemiyor değildi. Karşısında dikkat kesilmiş olan Youngjae'ye baktı. "Bir hastalığım var ve iyi olmaya çalışıyorum." Youngjae hafifçe başını salladı.

"Biliyorum... Hastalığını. Kullandığın ilaçların tamamı nöroleptik ve antipsikotik."

Daehyun'un soru soran bakışları üzerine devam etti "...Bir ara eczanede çalışmıştım."

"B-benden çekinmiyor musun?" Daehyun bu kez Youngjae'yi baştan aşağı süzdü. Kendi kıyafetlerinin içinde, akşam üstü parkta olduğundan daha çekici görünüyordu.

Youngjae kararlılıkla başını salladı ve güven verici bir şekilde gülümsedi. Daehyun'un yanından o istese bile ayrılamayacağını şimdiden biliyordu. Baştan bir karar vermişti ve geri dönmemeliydi. "Hayır."

Daehyun şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bu çocuğa tamamen güvenmeye başlamıştı. Hastalık sürecini, kedisi Chijgaeg'i, kabuslarını, sabah Doktor Bang'in ona söylediklerini, hepsini ona anlattı. Bu onu gerçekten rahatlatmıştı.

Saat gece 1'e yaklaşırken Youngjae buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Sanırım artık gitsem iyi olacak."

"Sana taksi çağırabilirim, yağmur yağıyor ve evin uzak..." Daehyun kullandığı cümleye kendi de gülmüştü.

Kapıdan çıkan Youngjae'ye yalnızca el salladı... Onu birdaha görmek istiyordu. Onu sürekli görmek istiyordu...

• • • • • • • • • •

Karanlık ve gece... Daehyun'un en sevmediği şeylerden biriydi. Hastalığının artış gösterdiği dönemlerde neredeyse her gece saçma ve anlamsız kabuslar görürdü. Yine öyle olacaktı. Sırf kabus görmemek için uyumadığı geceleri hatırladı. İlaç içmesi gerekiyordu. Belki uyumasına ve kabus görmemesine yardımcı olurdu.

Usulca komidinin çekmecesini açtı ve ilaç kutusunun içinden kırmızı bir kapsül çıkarıp suya ihtiyaç duymadan onu yuttu. Şimdi belki rahatça uyurdu...

• • • • • • • • • •

"Bu da kim şimdi?"

Daehyun, kapı ziliyle uyanmaya hiç alışkın değildi. Evine gelebilecek kişi sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmiyordu zaten. Gözleri yarım açık bir şekilde merdivenlerden inerken biraz düşmüş olan pijama altını çekti ve zaten dağınık olan saçlarını düzeltmeyi amaçlayarak daha çok dağıttı.

Tereddüt etmeden kapıyı açtı.

"Sel~ oh... Tünaydın~"

"Ne..? Oh, ahh... NE!?"

Karşısında ona elinde kare bir paket uzatan Youngjae'yi gördüğünde ayıldı ve üstünü düzeltmeye çalıştı.

"Cheesecake! Dün sevdiğini söylemiştin..." dedi Youngjae, başını paketin arkasından uzatarak.

"Oh, Youngjae.. İçeri girip otursana ve ben de... Ben de üzerime bir şeyler giyineyim." Daehyun ensesini kaşıdı ve Youngjae'ye içeri girmesini işaret etti. Youngjae, onun bu halini fazlasıyla sevimli bulmuştu.

Daehyun seri bir şekilde üst kata çıkarken, Youngjae yarı huzursuz bir vaziyette mutfağa geçti. Yaptığı şeyden pişman olması gerekiyordu. Ama bu onun umrunda bile değildi. Daehyun'dan gerçekten hoşlanmıştı.

"Enfes görünüyor! Gerçekten teşekkür ederim." Daehyun mutfağa daldığında Youngjae sıçradı.

"Önemli değil."

"Benden çekinip bir daha asla gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm..." dedi Daehyun kısık bir sesle.

Youngjae gülümsedi. "Asla yalan söylemem, senden uzaklaşmayacağım."

Daehyun derin bir nefes aldı ve Youngjae'nin onun önüne bıraktığı Cheesecake diliminden bir parça ağızına attı. Belki de dünyada en sevdiği şeydi... Belki... Tabağı bittiğinde dudaklarını ısırdı.

"Komşum... Jongup... Çok büyük almışsın. Ona da götürmeliyim."

(Evet benim ficimde yemeğini hatta Cheesecakeini paylaşan bir Daehyun bulmak mümkün.)

Acele ve heyecanla büyük bir parça kesip dışarı çıktı. Anne ve babasının evde olmamasını umdu. Yine Daehyun'u küçümseyebilirlerdi. Cidden, Jongup'un ailesi saygı denen şeyden mahrumdu.

Kapıyı çaldı ve gülümsedi. Çok geçmeden kapıyı ufak tefek bir kız açtı.

"Ahh, J-Jong... Upp. E-evde mi acaba?"

Kız gülümsedi. "İçeri girip bekleyebilirsiniz ben küçük beyi hemen çağırırım."

"Yoo-hayır. Girmeme gerek yok..." Daehyun başını iki yana salladı, tek istediği cheesecakei Jongup'a vermekti.

"Hoşgeldin hyung! Içeri gelsene." Jongup kızı kenara itip kapının önüne geçti.

"Hayır te-teşekkürler. Ben sadece bunu getirmek istemiştim." Daehyun gülümsedi ve elindeki tabağı Jongup'a uzattı.

"Teşekkür ederiz hyung." Jongup da gülümsedi.

Daehyun arkasını dönüp hemen yan taraftaki evine ilerlerken Jongup'ın yüzündeki gülümseme soldu. "Daehyun hyung... Iyi değil..."

• • • • • • • • • •

"...Ve sonra ne yaptım biliyor musun? Komşunun köpeğini yanlışlıkla oraya kaçırdım. Ahh.. Onu ordan çıkarmak büyük bir eziyet olmuştu. Hey? Beni dinliyor musun?" Youngjae gözlerini kısıp Daehyun'un baktığı noktaya odaklandı. Chijgaeg?

"Daehyun?"

"Benimle konuşmuyor." dedi Daehyun transa geçmiş bir şekilde gözlerini kedisinden ayırmadan.

"Bu iyi bir şey değil mi? Zaten olması gereken bu." Youngjae huzursuz olmuştu.

Daehyun bakışlarını Youngjae'ye çevirdi. "Hayır, demek istediğim... Bir kez konuşmaya başlarsa bu en az 1 hafta sürer... Bu kez sadece 2 gün sürdü."

Youngjae gülümsedi "İyi olacaksın Daehyun."

Bunun üzerine Daehyun ferahlamış hissetti. Yere çömelip Chijgaeg'i kucağına aldı ve okşadı. Kedisini gerçekten seviyordu. Youngjae de yaklaşıp ona katıldı. Artık Daehyun'u bırakabileceğini hiç sanmıyordu.

"Oh Youngjae... Yarın Junhong ile buluşacaktım, gelmek ister misin?" Daehyun, onun arkadaş edindiğini öğrendiğinde Junhong'un sevineceğine emindi bu yüzden ona sormaya ihtiyaç duymadan Youngjae'yi çağırmıştı.

Bu ani soruyla Youngjae afalladı. Daehyun ile birlikte biryere gitmeye hazır değildi.

"Üzgünüm, yarın halletmem gereken işler var." Halletmesi gereken işler yoktu.

"Pekala. Daha sonra bir şeyler yapabiliriz..." Daehyun az da olsa üzülmüştü. Ama onun yarın gelmeyecek olması, bugün tüm günü birlikte geçirecekleri gerçeğini değiştirmezdi. Daehyun, bu düşünceyle gülümsedi ve kedisini okşayan Youngjae'nin yüzünü incelemeye başladı. Bir erkekten bu kadar etkilenmesi normal miydi? Chijgaeg'e şefkatle gülümsemesi... Arada parlayan gözlerle Daehyun'a bakması...

Youngjae, Daehyun'un onu izlediğini farkettiğinde kızardı. Bu onun daha da sevimli görünmesini sağlamıştı. Birbirleri için hissettikleri şeyler, her saniye daha da artıyordu.

• • • • • • • • • •

Tüm gün birlikte güzel vakit geçirdikten sonra -ki Daehyun gün boyunca hastalığından hiçbir belirti göstermemişti- Youngjae, evine dönmek üzere kapıya gidiyordu. Daehyun bu kez onu bırakmak istemiyordu. 5 yıldır normal bir insan gibi yaşadığı nadir günlerdendi... Ve hepsi Youngjae sayesindeydi. Belki de onu gerçeklere bağlayacak kişiyi bulmuştu. Belki o kişi Youngjae'ydi...

"Youngjae..." Daehyun konuşurken gözlerini yere kaçırdı. Sesi gerçekten çok kısıktı. Youngjae'nin bunu duyması bir mucize olurdu.

"Efendim?" Daehyun başını kaldırdı ve Youngjae'nin soru soran gözleriyle karşılaştı.

"Beni... Gerçeklere bağlayacak kişiyi buldum." Daehyun nefesini tuttu. 'Daehyun... Bu cesareti nereden buluyorsun?'

Youngjae ciddiyetle "Söyle... Kim o?" diye sordu. Daehyun gerilmişti.

Youngjae'nin onu terslemesinden, öylece bırakmasından korkuyordu. Ama yine de söyledi. "S-sen... O kişi sensin."

Youngjae geniş bir şekilde gülümsedi ve arkasında açık olan giriş kapısını kapattı. "Bunu söylemeni bekliyordum." Evet bekliyordu... Doğru olmasa da bekliyordu.

Daehyun tereddüt etmeden ona sarıldı. "Lütfen benimle burada kal."

"Kalacağım." Youngjae de kollarını Daehyun'a dolamıştı.

"Söz mü?"

"Söz... Söz veririm sana iyileşmen için yardım edeceğim."

Yapabilir miydi?

• • • • • • • • • •

Daehyun nefes nefese uyandı. Tamamen terden sırılsıklam olmuştu. Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışarak kamuflaj desenli ayısına sarıldı. Yine kabus görmüştü. Elini yatağın yanındaki komidine uzattı ve çekmeceyi açtı. Ilacını almaya çalışıyordu fakat komidinin üzerindeki birkaç kitabı ve çalar saati yere düşürdü.

"Lanet..."

Yatakta oturur pozisyona geçerken kapının tıklatıldığını duydu.

"Daehyun? İyi misin?"

Yan odada yatan Youngjae'nin uykusunun bu kadar hafif olduğunu bilmiyordu. Onu uyandırdığı için kendini suçlu hissetmişti.

"Daehyun? İçeri geliyorum."

Youngjae kapının arkasından tekrar konuştuğunda cevap vermediğini farketti. Youngjae kapıyı açıp kafasını içeri uzattığında konuştu.

"İ-iyiyim."

"Bekle sana yardım edeyim." Youngjae Daehyun'un yanına koştu ve kitapları yerden aldı. Daehyun hala kabusun etkisiyle titriyordu.

"İyi değilsin... Bir şey mi oldu? Kabus mu gördün?" Youngjae Daehyun'un titreyen ellerini tuttu ve onun gözlerine baktı. Bir süre sonra Daehyun kendisini onun göğüsüne bastırdı. Youngjae'ye sarılmak onu rahatlatmıştı fakat bunu yerde oturarak yapacakları aklına dahi gelmezdi.

"İlaçlarım. İlaç içmem gerek..." Daehyun nazikçe ondan ayrıldı ve açık komidin çekmecesinden ilaç kutusunu çıkardı.

"Su ister misin?"

Daehyun ilacını yutarken gülümsedi. "Gerek yok, teşekkürler..." Yatağına oturdu ve sevimli gözlerle Youngjae'ye baktı. "Yanımda kalır mısın?"

Youngjae her zamanki gibi gülümseyerek cevap verdi. "Elbette."

Çoktan 1 saat olmuştu ama ikisi de hala uyumuyordu. Daehyun başını Youngjae'nin göğüsüne yaslamış, Youngjae ise Daehyun'un saçlarını sabit bir ritimde okşuyordu. Kendini 5 yıldır hiç bu kadar rahat hissetmemişti. Başını kaldırıp Youngjae'ye baktı.

"Gerçekten iyi olacak mıyım?"

"Gerçekten iyi olacaksın." Youngjae yine o güven veren gülümsemesini göstermişti.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Woaah~ Hyung! Bir arkadaş edinmene çok sevindim. Peki o neden gelmedi?"

Junhong ve Daehyun, favori yerlerinden biri olan nehir kenarındaki kafede oturuyorlardı. Daehyun kahvesinden bir yudum aldı ve pencereden dışarı baktı.

"Biraz işi olduğunu söyledi. Biliyor musun Junhong, aslında..." bu kez bakışlarını Junhong'a sabitledi. "Ona karşı olan hislerim bir arkadaştan fazla olabilir."

Junhong gülümsedi "Sonunda seni gereçklere bağlayacak birini bulmana sevindim hyung. Anlat bana ne zaman tanıştınız?" Erkekler genelde bu tür şeyler konuşmazdı ama konu Junhong ve Daehyun olunca şaşırtıcı bir şekilde kız gibi dedikodu yaptıklarına şahit olabilirdiniz.

Daehyun kızardı ve gülümsedi. "Ona çarptım. Evin oradaki parkta. İşte tam o anda..."

"Ona aşık oldun!" Junhong sabredemeyerek Daehyun'un cümlesini tamamladı ve ikisi de gülmeye başladı. Birden Junhong ciddileşti "Ya o?"

Daehyun başını sağa yatırdı. "Ona beni gerçeklere bağlayacak kişinin o olduğunu söylediğimde bunu söylememi beklediğini söyledi."

"Bir dakika dur kafam karıştı hyung."

Daehyun kıkırdadı ve devam etti. "Dün gece kabus gördüğüm için bana sarıldı ve saçlarımı okşadı."

Junhong ciyakladı. "Aigoo~ Gece sende mi kaldı?"

"Evet, ve hep kalacak... Bana iyileşmem için yardım edeceğine söz verdi." Daehyun keyifle kahvesinden bir yudum daha aldı. Son 2 gündür yeniden doğmuş gibi hissediyordu.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Eğlendin mi?" Youngjae elindeki toz bezini merdiven korkuluğuna bıraktı ve eve yeni giren Daehyun'un yanına geldi.

"Evet. Ya sen- Ne... Yapıyorsun?" Daehyun Youngjae'nin arkasından parlayan evine baktı -ve temizlik malzemelerine-.

"İşlerim çabuk bitti ve ben de eve çekidüzen vermeye karar verdim. Sevinmedin mi?" Youngjae kollarını iki yana açtı.

"Hayır gerçekten çok teşekkür ederim. Burayı tek başına temizlediğine inanmıyorum!" Daehyun evi incelerken onu bekleyen Youngjae'ye sarıldı.

"Ve yemek hazırladım..." diye ekledi Youngjae Daehyun'dan ayrılırken.

"Kendin mi yaptın!?" Daehyun'un gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

"Hayır, sipariş ettim." İkisi de kahkaha attı ve mutfağa ilerlediler.

Tavuklarını yerken sohbet ederek ikisi de çok eğlenmişti. Özellikle Daehyun, resmen Youngjae'nin yanındayken hastalığını unutuyordu. Youngjae onun için ilaçlardan daha iyileştirici ve uyuşturuculardan daha bağımlılık vericiydi.

Kapının çalmasıyla birbirlerine baktılar. Küçük bir bakışmadan sonra Daehyun kapıyı açmak için girişe geldi ve ekrandan kimin geldiğine baktı. Bu Jongup'tı.

Daehyun kapıyı açtı ve onu güler yüzle karşıladı. "Hoşgeldin Jongup!"

"Oh, hyung girmemin bir sakıncası yoktur umarım?" Bunları söylerken zaten içeri adım atıyordu.

"Hayır, içeri gelsene yemek yiyorduk..." Daehyun tekrar gülümsedi ve onu mutfağa yönlendirdi.

"Yiyorduk..?" Jongup şaşırmıştı. Junhong mu buradaydı? Ya da Yongguk?

"Youngjae ile tanış!" Daehyun heyecanla ona Youngjae'yi gösterdi. Youngjae onu bozuntuya vermemek için gülümsedi ve el salladı "Selam."

"Jongup, Youngjae. Youngjae, Jongup." Daehyun onları saçma bir şekilde tanıştırdıktan sonra sandalyesine oturdu.

Jongup yalnızca sessizce mırıldandı. "Merhaba..."

Yalnızca bir parça tavuk yemişti ki mahçupca masadaki sessizliği böldü. "Hyung gitmem gerek, annem sıkıntı çıkarabilir..."

Daehyun ısırdığı parçayı geri tabağa bıraktı ve gözlerini devirdi. "Pekala... Ama yine geleceğine söz ver olur mu?"

Jongup gülümsedi. "Söz veririm. Görüşürüz."

Mutfaktan çıkan iki çocuğun arkasından Youngjae yavaşça el salladı. "Görüşürüz Jongup."

Jongup, Daehyun'a sarılıp kapıdan çıktığı anda telefonunu eline aldı. Onun hastalığının hiç bu kadar ilerlediğine şahit olmamıştı. Geçmiş aramalar kısmından Junhong'un telefonunu buldu ve zaman kaybetmeden onu aradı.

"Efendim?"

"Alo Junhong... Müsait misin?" Jongup dudaklarını ısırdı.

"Evet?"

"Daehyun hyung, hiç iyi değil."

Uzun bir sessizlikten sonra Junhong tekrar konuştu. "Ne demeye çalışıyorsun? Onu daha bugün gördüm, ve gayet de iyiy-" Jongup onun sözlerini kesti.

"O iyi değil... Sadece... Abine onu yarın yeni arkadaşıyla birlikte muayenehaneye çağırmasını söyle."

"Oh... peki."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Pekala Yongguk, yani Doktor Bang. Geleceğiz." Daehyun telefonu kapattı ve gülümseyerek Youngjae'ye baktı. "Doktorum yarın sabah 9'da seninle görüşmek istiyor."

Youngjae bir an için kötü hissetti "O-oh... Gelmek zorunda mıyım?"

"Evet." Daehyun ona başka işi olup olmadığını soran gözlerle bakıyordu.

Youngjae gülümsedi. "Geleceğim."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Hoşgeldiniz. Doktor Bang içeride sizi bekliyor."

Yongguk'un asistanı (ki bu asistanın ismi Alleynkim ve sabahları asistan akşamları Daehyun'un gizli aşığı geceleriyse Jongup'un sapığı oluyor) Daehyun'u gülümseyerek karşıladı. Youngjae de hemen onun peşinden gidiyordu. Daehyun kendi evi gibi bildiği yerde ilerledi ve Doktor Bang'ın kapısının önüne gelince durdu. Youngjae'ye güven veren gülümsemesini gösterdi ve kapıyı tıklattı.

"Gel." Yongguk'un kalın sesini duyduğunda Daehyun kapıyı açtı ve içeri girerken Youngjae'nin de girebilmesi için biraz boşluk bırakıp onun girmesini bekledi.

Daehyun doktorunun konuşmasına fırsat vermeden onları tanıştırmaya koyuldu. "Doktor Bang, bu Youngjae."

Yongguk onun yüzünde hiç böyle bir gülümseme görmediğine emindi. Daehyun'un işaret ettiği boşluğa baktı. Evet boşluk... Onu bu kadar mutlu görmek, söyleyeceklerini yutmasını sağlamıştı. Bir önceki gün kardeşi Junhong ona, Daehyun'un sonunda onu gerçeklere bağlayacak kişiyi bulduğunu söylemişti. O kişi, yalnızca bir boşluktu... Yongguk zar zor gülümsedi ve 'ikisine' oturmalarını işaret etti.

"Seninle tanıştığıma sevindim Youngjae." Hemen sol tarafındaki koltuğa doğru gülümsedi. Daehyun da sağ tarafında oturuyordu.

Doğal davranmaya çalıştı. Önündeki dosyaları incelerken Daehyun'a herzamanki soruları yöneltti. "İlaçlarını alıyor musun?"

"Evet alıyorum." Yine unuttuğu olmuş olabilirdi...

"Ya Chijgaeg ile aran nasıl?" Yongguk bakışlarını Daehyun'un üzerine sabitledi.

"Biliyor musun Doktor Bang, Youngjae ile tanışığımdan beri benimle konuşmuyor." Daehyun sadece bir hayal ürünü olan Youngjae'sinden gayet memnun görünüyordu.

Yongguk tekrar kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. Daehyun'un hastalığının ilerlediği aşikardı.

"Peki Youngjae ile yalnız konuşabilir miyim?" Yongguk'un Daehyun dışında da birçok hastası vardı. Youngjae'nin şuan Daehyun için gerçek olduğunu biliyordu.

"Tamam." Daehyun ikisine de gülümseyip bekleme salonuna gitmek üzere kapıdan çıktı.

Asistan onu gördüğünde sonunda aklındaki soruyu sordu. "Arkadaşın ile geleceğini sanıyordum..."

"Görmedin mi? Zaten içeride..."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Youngjae, beni duyabildiğini, görebildiğini ve anlayabildiğini biliyorum." Yongguk sol taraftaki boş koltuğa baktı. 'Tanrım bu gidişle yakında ben de şizofrenin teki olacağım...'

Youngjae onun göremeyeceğini bilse de başıyla onayladı. Bunun geleceğini biliyordu.

Yongguk boğazını temizleyip konuşmaya başladı "Direk konuya geçiyorum. Eğer onun iyileşmesini istiyorsan, ondan uzak durmalısın... Daehyun seni gerçekten seviyor gibi görünüyor. İşleri daha da karmaşık hale getirmeden çözmelisin."

Youngjae gözleri dolarken tekrar başını salladı. Bunu yapması gerektiğini başından beri biliyordu. O gün parkta asla ama asla arkasını dönmemeliydi.

Yongguk işe yaramasını umarak ayağa kalktı. "Şimdi eve gidin. Onunla senin konuşmanı istiyorum. Unutma Daehyun'un iyileşmesini istiyorsan, hayatından çıkmalısın Youngjae..." Kapıyı açtı ve devam etti. "Zor olduğunu biliyorum, ama yapmak zorundasın..."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Daehyun..."

"Hmm?" Daehyun Youngjae ona seslendiğinde yerde kedisi Chijgaeg ile oynuyordu.

"...Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?" Youngjae derin bir nefes aldı. Sevdiği adamın iyiliği için bunu yapmalıydı.

Daehyun Chijgaeg'i yere bırakarak ayağa kalktı ve koltukta dudaklarını ısıran Youngjae'nin yanına oturdu.

"Bir sorun mu var?"

"Sana iyileşmen için yardım edemem."

Daehyun Youngjae'nin bakışlarını yakalamaya çalıştı.

"Ne söylemeye çalışıyorsun? Bugün Doktor Bang sana ne dedi?"

Youngjae bu kez Daehyun'un gözlerinin içine baktı. "Seni gerçeklere bağlayamam Daehyun..." Sesi titriyordu.

Daehyun başını iki yana salladı, gözleri dolmak üzereydi. "O kişi sensin Youngjae... Buna eminim!" Kollarını Youngjae'nin boynuna doladı ve alnını onunkine yasladı.

Youngjae gözlerini kapattı. "Seni gerçeklere bağlayamam Daehyun çünkü ben... Ben gerçek değilim."

"Ne saçmalıyorsun?"

Daehyun'un gözlerinde biriken yaşlar sonunda akmıştı.

Bu mümkün olamazdı değil mi? Yine gerçek ve hayal ürününü karıştırmış olamazdı...

Youngjae nazikçe Daehyun'un kollarından kurtuldu ve geri çekildi. Daehyun şuan olan hiçbir şeyi kaldıramıyordu. Onu bu kısa süre içinde gerçekten çok sevmişti. Youngjae'nin hayal ürünü olmasına imkan yoktu.

Youngjae derin bir nefes aldı "Gitmeliyim... Böylesi senin için çok daha iyi."

Daehyun hıçkırıklara boğuldu. "Sen gidersen iyileşemem! Bana söz vermiştin..."

"Asıl ben kalırsam iyileşemezsin."

"Gitme... Lütfen." Daehyun kollarıyla gözyaşlarını sildi.

Youngjae gözyaşlarını saklamak için arkasını döndü. Sevdiği adamı ağlayarak görmek kalbini acıtmıştı. Evet bir kalbi vardı ve hisleri...

"Gitmek zorundayım."

Daehyun bir ruh gibi ayağa kalkıp yukarı, odasına yöneldiğinde Youngjae orada öylece kaldı. O gün Daehyun'un hayal dünyasında yalnızca parkta koşan biri olmalıydı. Arkasını dönmemeliydi. Hiç olmayan ilaç kutusunu geri getirmemeliydi. Onunla saatlerce sohbet edip ertesi gün tekrar gelmemeliydi. Bu doğru değildi.

Düşüncelere dalmışken havanın karardığını farketti. Bunca saattir Daehyun'dan bir ses çıkmaması onu endişelendirmişti. Ağır adımlarla yukarı çıktı. Belki de ona belli etmeden buradan çekip gitmeliydi.. Ama istemiyordu. Sevdiği adamı bırakmayı istemiyordu. Sevdiği adamın iyileşmesini de istiyordu. Neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğunu idrak edecek gücü kalmamıştı. Aşk, gözünü kör etmişti.

"Daehyun?" Odanın kapısını yavaşça itti.

Youngjae karanlık evde duvarın köşesinde oturan çocuğa baktı ve yine diğerinin ezberlemiş olduğu o yalanı söyledi.

"İyi olacaksın Daehyun."

Daehyun saçları arasına dolaşmış parmaklarını çözdü ve kollarını dizleri üzerine serbest bıraktı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Şimdi gitmesine izin veremezdi. Youngjae onu bu şekilde bırakmamalıydı. Yavaşça başını kaldırıp karanlıkta parlayan o gözleri buldu ve cümleyi düzeltti.

"Beni sevdiğin sürece iyi olacağım."

Ayağa kalktı ve Youngjae'nin ıslak gözlerini sildi.

"Benimle kal. Birbirimizi sevelim, bu bana yeter."

Daehyun bu sözlerle Youngjae'nin işini zorlaştırıyordu. Youngjae bir süre onun karanlıkta pek seçilemeyen yüzüne baktı. Gözlerindeki tutku ve aşk her şeye bedeldi. Kararını zaten verdiğini farketti. Onu seviyordu, onu bırakmayacaktı... Ama bunun sonucunun ne olacağını bilmiyordu.

Youngjae, gerçekti. Yongguk gibi, Junhong gibi... Tek fark onu sadece Daehyun'un görebiliyor olmasıydı.

Elleri delirtecek derecede yavaşlıkla Daehyun'un saçlarına kaydığında Daehyun titredi. Youngjae aynı yavaşlıkla dudaklarını onun kalın dudaklarına bastırırken, Daehyun kollarını diğerinin boynuna doladı.

Eğer Youngjae gerçek değilse, bu öpücük de gerçek olmamalıydı. Oysa o kadar gerçekti ki... Daehyun tüm bedeninin kavrulduğunu hissediyordu.

Onun dudaklarını hafifçe ısırıp açması için yaladığında ve dilini yavaşça onun içine ittiğinde onu hissetmişti. Islak dudaklarını hissetmişti.

Youngjae'nin, boynunu okşayan parmaklarını hissetmişti. Öpücükleri derinleşirken onun, kendi beline doğru inen elini hissetmişti.

Youngjae'nin aşkını tüm bedeninde hissetmişti.

Gerçekliğini hissettiği bunca şey varken onun gerçek olmadığına inanmak istemiyordu.

Nefes almak için ayrıldıklarından alnını onunkine bastırdı ve yakasından çekiştirmeye başladı.

"Daehyun?"

"Seni istiyorum Jae..."

Youngjae onu duvara itti ve kendi bedenini onunkine yasladı. Parmakları hala Daehyun'un tişörtünden açıkta kalan kısımlarda geziyordu.

Daehyun dudaklarını onunkilere sürttü ve ellerini onun saçlarına kaydırdı. Bedeni tutkuya yanıp kavruluyordu. Youngjae gerçek ya da değil, onu seviyordu.

"Bu yeterli değil... Seni hissetmek istiyorum."

• • • • • • • • • •

Daehyun uykusundan uyandığında pamuklu çarşaf onun çıplak bedenini gıdıklıyordu. Çektiği acıyı umursamayarak sola döndü ve yanındaki çocuğun dolgun yanaklarını incelemeye koyuldu. Youngjae'nin onu bırakıp gitmesinden korkmuştu. Korkmuştu çünkü onu seviyordu. Onun yanında kendini hiç olmadığı kadar iyi hissediyordu.

"Çok güzelsin..." sağ eliyle hala uyuduğunu düşündüğü çocuğun yanaklarını okşadı.

Youngjae gözlerini açmadan kaşlarını çattı. "Bana güzel deme."

Daehyun kıkırdadı ve yanındaki bedene daha da sokuldu. "Ama öylesin..."

Youngjae gözlerini aralarken sırıttı. "Dün gece altımda öyle demiyordun..."

Daehyun kızararak ona hafifçe vurdu. Gece olanları hatırlamak onu tuhaf hissettirmişti. Youngjae'yi hissetmek için altta olmayı o istemişti. Geceye dair her saniyeyi bir bir düşünürken istemsizce gülümsedi.

"Beni bırakmayacaksın değil mi?" Başını Youngjae'nin göğüsüne yasladığında, Youngjae onun saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı.

"Hayır. Hem de hiç."

Bırakmalıydı. Ama bırakmayacaktı.

• • • • • • • • • •

\- Birkaç hafta sonra -

"Sonunda ona evlenme teklif etmene sevindim hyung."

Jongup ve Junhong birlikte beşlik çaktılar. Yongguk'un nişanlanmasını kutlamak için hep birlikte buluşmuşlardı.

"Sonunda resmi olarak yengem oldu." Junhong'un saçma cümlesine hep beraber güldüler.

Yongguk gözlerini hemen karşısında oturan Daehyun'a dikti ve gülümsedi. Son günlerde iyileşme belirtisi gösteriyor olması hepsini mutlu ediyordu.

"Son günlerde sen neler yapıyorsun Daehyun?"

Daehyun gülümsedi. "İyiyim. Chijgaeg'le beraber bahçeyi düzenliyoruz ve tabii Youngjae de bize yardım ediyor..."

Yongguk, Youngjae'nin ismini duyduktan sonrasını pek dinlemedi. Onun çoktan gitmiş olması gerekiyordu. Tedavi işlemi işe yaramamış mıydı? Ama Yongguk'un, Daehyun'dan başka tonlarca hastası vardı ve bu, onlarda işe yaramıştı.

"Youngjae... Seninle bir şeyler konuştu mu Daehyun?" Yongguk'un yüzündeki gülümseme solarken ses tonu anında bir doktorunkine dönüşmüştü.

Daehyun, Yongguk'un onun ağzından bir şeyler almaya çalıştığını anlamıştı ve onu sıkıntıya sokmaya niyeti yoktu. Youngjae'yi seviyordu, Youngjae ile birlikteydi ve arkadaşları bunu kabul etmeliydi.

"Evet. Bana gerçek olmadığını ve iyileşmem için gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi." Konuşurken umursamaz davranıyor ve masadaki tuzlukla oynuyordu.

Yongguk gözlerini kocaman açtı. Junhong ve Jongup da onları sessizce izliyorlardı. "Peki ya sonra ne oldu?"

Daehyun bakışlarını kaldırdı. Önce Yongguk'a sonra diğerlerine baktı. "Gitmemesini istedim. Onun sevgisine ihtiyacım var."

Yongguk kaşlarını çattı. "Daehyun, onun gerçek olmadığını bildiğin halde buna nasıl izin veriyorsun!?"

Daehyun sandalyesini ittirerek ayağa kalktı. "Çünkü seviyorum! Onu çok seviyorum! Ve biliyorum, onun gerçek olduğunu hissediyorum!"

Etraflarında onlara bakan insanları umursamayarak Yongguk da bağırdı. "Gerçek olmayan birini sevemezsin! İyileşmek istemiyor musun!?"

Daehyun bir şey demeden arkasını döndü ve gitti. Arkadaşları kabul etse de etmese de, o Youngjae ile birlikteydi ve onu seviyordu.

O çıktığında Yongguk eliyle saçlarını geriye taradı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Daehyun'un iyileşme sürecinde olduğunu düşünmüştü ama işler daha da kötüye gidiyordu. Bu durumda üçü de ona bu konuda baskı uygulamalıydı. Öyle ya da böyle, Youngjae gidecekti...

• • • • • • • • • •

Daehyun sabah gözlerini araladığında hemen yastığının kenarında duran bir notla karşılaştı. Henüz yeni uyandığı için kısık bakıyordu. Sol tarafında Youngjae'nin olup olmadığını kontrol etti fakat yoktu. Yavaşça doğruldu ve saçlarını karıştırıp küçük notu eline aldı.

"Günaydın~

-YJ"

Gülümsedi ve yataktan tamamen doğrulup terliklerini ayağına geçirdi. Youngjae'nin ne yapmaya çalıştığı hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Banyosunun kapı kolunda bir not daha buldu.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun!

-YJ"

Bunu unutmamıştı. Kim kendi doğum gününü unuturdu ki? Bu yalnızca filmlerde olur. Yüzündeki sırıtışı genişleterek kapıyı açtı ve içeri girdi. Klozette bir not daha...

"Uhm... Buraya ne yazmam gerektiğini bilmiyorum kkk~

-YJ"

Başını iki yana salladı ve işine devam etti.

Giyinmek için dolabına yöneldiğinde tahmin ettiği gibi kapakta bir not daha buldu.

"Sana aldığım bol gömleği ve dar pantolonu giymeye ne dersin?

-YJ"

Youngjae'nin istediği kıyafetleri giyindi ve son bir kez kontrol etmek için aynaya yaklaştı.

"Ahh, aynada fazla vakit geçirmene gerek yok. Zaten sen en yakışıklısısın!

-YJ"

Bu kez kahkaha attı ve aynadaki notu çıkarıp cebine attı. Odasından çıktığında merdiven kenarında bir not daha buldu.

"Yalnızca okları takip et...

-YJ"

"Pekala..." dedi Daehyun kendi kendine. Ilk ok aşağı katı göstermiyordu. Aksine Daehyun'un pek de kullanmadığı odaların olduğu tarafı gösteriyordu.

Takip etti... Oklar bir odanın kapısının önünde bitmişti. Ve şimdi başka bir not vardı.

"Seni seviyorum.

-YJ"

Gülümsedi. "Ben de seni seviyorum."

Kapıyı açtığında, bu odanın içinde birkaç odacık daha bulanan odalardan biri olduğunu anladı. Masada bir bez parçası ve bir not vardı.

"Şimdi gözlerini bağla. Ama sıkı olduğundan emin ol. Ve soldaki kapıdan içeri gir.

-YJ"

Daehyun itaat etti ve soldaki kapının önüne gelip gözlerini sıkıca bağladı. Youngjae'nin aklından geçenleri merak ediyordu. Yavaşça kapı kolunu indirdi. Youngjae içeride olmalıydı.

Kapıyı kapattığında, . gömleğinden açıkta kalan kısımlarda gezen birkaç parmak hissetti.

"J-jae..?"

Parmaklardan biri dudaklarına çıktı ve onu susturdu. "Shh..."

Parmaklarını Daehyun'un gömleğine kaydırdı ve devam etti "...görünüşe göre fazladan birkaç düğme iliklemişsin."

Daehyun sırıttı. Youngjae'nin bu şekilde olmasına bayılıyordu.

"Gözlerimi bağlamak zorunda mıydım? Artık açabilir miyim?"

Youngjae geri çekildi ve dudaklarını ısırdı.

"Ah, emin değilim..."

Bu odayı dekore etmek için 1 ay uğraşmıştı. Duvarları bordoya boyamış, mobilyaları klasik dizayn etmişti. Son bir kez arkasına dönüp yaptıklarına baktı. Daehyun bu tarzı seviyordu, bu tarzın romantik olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Pekala açabiliriz ama önce otur."

Onu ellerinden tutup duvarın kenarındaki koyu yeşil kanepeye yönlendirdi. Daehyun'un rahatça oturduğuna emin olduğunda ona doğru eğildi ve göz bandını çıkardı.

Daehyun gözlerini açtığında Youngjae'nin yüzüyle karşılaştı. Gözlerine hafif bir eyeliner çekmişti ve Daehyun'un sevdiği o dar pantolonu giymişti. Saçları dağınıktı.

Bir süre yalnızca gözgöze baktılar.

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun sevgilim." dedi Youngjae tutuklu bir ses tonuyla. Bu Daehyun'u çıldırtmıştı. Ani bir hareketle onun kalın dudakları Youngjae'ninkilerle buluştu. Youngjae'yi üzerine çekti ve öpmeye devam etti.

Şimdiden bu geçirdiği en güzel doğum günüydü.

Youngjae'yi seviyordu.

Ve işte şimdi bunu söyleyebilirdi:

Gerçek olamayacak kadar güzel...

Ama takmadı. O gerçek ya da değil, onu seviyordu.

Nefes almak için ayrıldıklarında Daehyun'un bakışları odanın dört bir yanında gezindi.

"Youngjae, burayı sen mi dekore ettin? Teşekkür ederim..."

Youngjae sevimlice başını salladığında Daehyun sırıttı.

"Böyle bir odada ne yapmak isteyeceğimi de biliyorsun..."

"Evet biliyorum."

• • • • • • • • • •

"Pek de ağır olan kahveleri sevmiyorum." dedi Youngjae lattesini yudumlarken. Bir yaz akşamında bu kadar ılık bir hava bulmak çok zordu bu yüzden sokaklar kalabalıktı.

Kafe'de oturacak yer bulamadıkları için kahvelerini ellerine almayı tercih etmişlerdi ve işlek caddelerden birinde yürüyorlardı.

"Yani, yanakların gibi yumuşak olanları seviyorsun." Daehyun solundaki Youngjae'nin sağ yanağını sıktı. Etraftaki insanları pek takmıyordu.

Youngjae ona sert bakışlar gönderirken, Daehyun kıkırdadı.

"Belki de dondurma falan almalıydık, kahve içince bunaldım." Bakışlarını cadde üzerinde gezdiriyordu.

Ona ilerdeki dondurmacıyı göstermek için soluna döndü ama Youngjae gitmişti. Tam o anda bir fren sesi duydu. Yaklaşık 500 metre ileriden...

Daehyun kalabalığın toplanmasıyla Youngjae'nin de oraya gitmiş olabileceğini düşündü ve sesin geldiği yöne koştu.

"Youngjae?"

Kalabalığa doğru seslendi fakat onu göremiyordu.

1 saniye içinde ortadan kaybolmuştu. Gitmiş olamazdı değil mi? Bunca zamanı, bunca ayı beraber geçirdikten sonra onu bırakmış olamazdı...

Nefes almak için kalabalığı yardı ve insanların neye baktığını merak etti. Daehyun için asıl problem Youngjae'nin nerede olduğuydu fakat az önce büyük ihtimalle fren sesini duyduğu araç birine çarpmıştı.

Başını uzatıp kalabalığın ortasındaki manzarayı gördüğünde beyninde kopan fırtınalara engel olamadı.

"Yo-Youngjae!?"

Titreyerek yerde kanlar içinde yatan Youngjae'ye yaklaştı. Bu nasıl olmuştu? Youngjae gerçek değildi! Bunun olması mümkün değildi!

Dizlerinin üstüne çöktü ve bağırdı. Kendini kaybetmiş durumdaydı. Mantıklı düşünemiyordu.

"Ambulans çağırdınız mı? LANET OLSUN HEMEN AMBULANS ÇAĞIRIN!"

Olanları kavramaya çalışırken gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. Ona çarpan araba kaçmıştı...

"Youngjae... Dayan!"

Youngjae kanlı elleriyle zorlukla onun elini tuttu.

"Dae..." Fısıldamıştı. Ardından gözlerini kapattı.

Daehyun titriyor ve ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Az önce ambulans çağırması için bağırdığı adama baktı.

"Siz onu görüyorsunuz... Onu nasıl görüyorsunuz!? Bu olamaz..." Titriyor ve başını iki yana sallıyordu.

Bir kadın onu omuzlarından tuttu ve su içirmeye çalıştı. Bu esnada başka bir adam ambulans geciktiği için tekrar aramıştı.

5 dakika sonra Daehyun, Youngjae'nin elini tutmuş durumdayken ambulans geldi.

Fakat çok geçti...

Hastanenin morgunun önünde oturan Daehyun başını duvara yasladı ve mantıklı düşünmeye çalıştı. Gerçek olmayan biri ölmemeliydi, bu mümkün değildi.

Onu hastaneden alması için Jongup'u aramıştı. Yol boyunca tek kelime bile etmedi. Önündeki 1 hafta boyunca da...

Evden çıkmadı, kedisine bakmadı hatta nadiren sadece yaşamak için yemek yedi. Gerçi düşünürse, yaşamaya bile ihtiyacı yoktu... Youngjae'siz yaşamaya ihtiyacı yoktu.

Evde yalnız bulunduğu bu süreçte düşünmek için çok fazla zamanı olmuştu.

Youngjae'nin 1 saniyeden bile az sürede onun yanından kazanın olduğu yere gitmesi imkansızdı.

Bir arabanın, yalnızca Daehyun'un hayal ürünü olan bir şeye çarpması imkansızdı.

Oradaki insanların Youngjae'yi görüyor olması da kesinlikle imkansızdı..

• • • • • • • • • •

Daehyun bir hışımla Yongguk'un odasına daldı. Arkasından seslenen asistana aldırış etmemişti. Kapıyı kapattığında Yongguk'un masasının önünde birinin oturduğunu farketti. Hastası falan mıydı?

"Oh, Daehyun!" Yongguk onu gördüğünde heyecanlandı ve ayağa kalktı. 1 haftadır onun daha fazla içine kapanmasından korkmuştu.

Daehyun, Yongguk'un masasının önünde oturan kişiye baktı. "Hastan mı var?" Gergindi, fazlasıyla...

Yongguk başını iki yana salladı ve diğeri konuştu. "Ben Kim Himchan, Yongguk'la meslektaşız."

Daehyun onun sıkması için uzattığı elini sıktı ve Yongguk'un ona gösterdiği boş sandalyeye oturdu. Hala sakin değildi ve Yongguk'un sormasını beklemeden konuşmaya başladı.

"Sana, size söylemiştim. O gerçek ve ben... Ben ne olduğundan emin değilim!"

Yongguk yine o doktor kimliğini büründü. "Sakin ol Daehyun... Ne dediğini anlamıyorum."

"Lanet olsun, Youngjae gerçek!" Daehyun sertçe elini masaya vurdu ve büyük bir sessizlik oluştu.

Himchan şaşkınca Daehyun'u süzüyordu. Bir süre sonra bakışlarını Yongguk'a çevirdi. "Daehyun mu? Youngjae kim?"

"Daehyun'un hayal dünyasındaki bir-" Daehyun sertçe onu kesti.

"O gerçekti!"

Himchan bir süre daha şaşkınca Daehyun'u süzdü.

"Yongguk... Daehyun haklı. O gerçekti."

Yongguk anlamsızca meslektaşına baktı. Daehyun sonunda sakin nefesler almaya başlamıştı.

"Yoo Youngjae, 20 yaşındaydı. Şizofreni hastasıydı. Benim hastam..."

Himchan'ın söyledikleriyle birlikte Daehyun gözlerini genişletti. Youngjae'yi bulmuş olabilir miydi? "Peki şimdi o nerede?"

Himchan bakışlarını yere çevirdi. "Geçen hafta trafik kazası geçirdi ve öldü."

Daehyun dudaklarını ısırdı, gözlerinin tekrar dolmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Kazada ölen Youngjae'ydi... Gerçek Youngjae...

Himchan derin bir nefes aldı ve anlatmaya başladı.

"Birkaç ay önce onu gerçeklere bağlayacak kişiyi bulması için ikna etmiştim ve yaklaşık 1 hafta sonra onu bulduğunu söyledi..."

Yongguk şaşkınlıkla arkadaşını dinliyordu. Hikaye kendi hastası Daehyun'unkine fazla benziyordu.

"...Artık iyileştiğini düşünmeye başlamıştım ki bu uzun sürmedi. Bulduğu kişi, yalnızca hayal ürünüydü. Yine de onu çok seviyordu, her şeyden çok. Ve asıl şaşırtıcı olan şu ki..."

Himchan bakışlarını titreyen Daehyun'a dikti.

"...onun ismi Daehyun'du."


End file.
